Look at
by R9095
Summary: Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap
1. Prolog

Look at..

Author : R9095

Cast

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-Park Yoochun

-Kim junsu

-Shim Changmin

-Other Cast

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

**PROLOG**

Mencoba bertahan berada di hadapanmu

Seperti terombang-ambing di tengah laut kutub

Jatuh bebas dari ketinggian,

Layaknya jatuh dalam..

Pandangan seseorang yang mulai-

_Aku sayangi_

Kabur pandanganku,

Layaknya nyawaku yang entah hilang kemana, saat..

_Aku mulai menyayangimu_

Tidak ada hadiah,

Yang bisa diberikan kepadamu selain..

_Sayang ini untukmu_

Tiga kali, tiga kali kuucapkan kata ini

Hanya berharap kau, bisa memandangku

Continued...

Untuk pertama kalinya mempublish setelah semua karanganku hilang entah ke mana. mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya. Rcl~

Thank you...


	2. Look at Chapter 1

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

**CHAPTER I**

_Jaejoong POV_

_Candu yang tak bisa dihilangkan_

_Candu ini memabukkan_

_Candu ini.._

"Oh? Kenapa berhenti?"

Dia bertanya? Untuk ini?

Aku menoleh. Melihat, ah bukan~ memandang lebih tepatnya. Memandang sosok ciptaan Sang Pencipta yang menyentuh kata sempurna.

"Ah? Tidak apa apa. Aku sedang memikirkan apa lagi yang pantas untuk ditulis. Pikiranku sedang tidak fokus."

Aku menunduk, mencoba menata dan memperbaiki hatiku yang sedang bekerja tak menentu.

"Jangan dipaksakan, Jae! Lebih baik beri asupan makanan untuk tubuhmu yang, yeah, ramping."

ck! Jangan ungkit lagi tubuhku, Jung Yunho!

"Kau bisa tinggalkan aku kalau kau sudah lapar. Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan tugas sastraku. Dan kumohon _Yunho-ssi,_ untuk tidak menyinggung badanku."

"Hash- baiklah aku minta maaf. Tapi kau perlu makan, Jae. Tidak ada waktu istirahat lagi karena kita akan pulang sampai malam. Kalau kau telat makan, itu mengganggu kesehatanmu"

Dia menutup buku tugasku dan menarikku keluar kelas. Yang lebih menyebalkan, dia selalu tidak mau mendengar tolakanku. _That brat-_

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Yunho. Jangan menuntunku seperti orang buta."

"Jika aku lepas, kau akan melarikan diri."

DEG!

Berhentilah untuk selalu tahu tentang diriku. Aku tidak mau.

Aku melepaskan tanganku yang digenggamnya,"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Jae! Aish, baiklah aku minta maaf. Hey! Kau bisa berjalan dengan pelan?"

Masa bodoh denganmu! Aku sedang tidak ingin dekat denganmu. Aku mempercepat langkahku ke kantin. Sejujurnya, aku juga lapar hahhh~

_0_

Author POV

-Canteen scene-

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu bangku panjang kantin. Kantin terlihat sepi diisi oleh para siswa yang memasang wajah -aku mau sesuatu untuk dimakan-. Oh pantas! Ini sudah mendekati waktu masuk kelas. Sedangkan mereka baru saja ingin memesan makanan.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Jae? Biar kupesankan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memesan bibimbap dengan bibi Oh."

"Lalu minumnya?" _Kenapa banyak bertanya?_ Batin Jaejoong

"Sudah."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria. "Bibi Oh! Buatkan satu lagi pesanan Jaejoong!" Teriak yunho. Selalu seperti itu, mengikuti apa yang jaejoong pesan.

"Kenapa tidak pesan yang lain?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak. Biarkan sekaligus dibuatkan. Aku sudah lapar." Dan jawaban itu sudah tercetak jelas di otak Jaejoong sebelum Yunho mengatakannya.

Pesanan pun diantar dan sudah tersuguh dengan aroma yang sangat menggoda. Mata musang Yunho berbinar dengan menatap lapar makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Jaejoong melihatnya dengan senyum simpul.

_0_

"Cepat habiskan, Jae! Sebentar lagi akan masuk." Ujar Yunho seketika mulutnya penuh dengan bibimbap.

"Pelajaran sejarah, bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin membolos. Aku bosan."

"UHUK!"

Yunho tersedak setelah mendengar apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Jaejoong memberikan minum kepada yunho dengan tangan kiri menepuk punggung Yunho lembut.

"Apa terlihat aneh aku mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku baru mendengar kau bosan belajar. Wow, kemana Jaejoong si anak rajin? Hm?" Yunho memasukkan bibimbap secara perlahan, takut tersedak lagi.

"Sedang sekarat." Jawab Jaejoong acuh.

Yunho hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak paham apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Dia meletakkan sendok makannya dan mulai melihat Jaejoong sedang makan yang terlihat sedikit terburu-buru. Yunho hanya berpikiran kalau Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Mungkin.

"Kau bisa bercerita apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan terlalu dipendam, itu akan membuatmu sakit," ucap yunho sembari melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Tidak!

Yunho menoleh,"Hm?"

"Sekalipun aku bercerita. Itu tidak akan mengurangi apa yang kurasakan. Karena ini, terlalu berat untuk diceritakan dan didengar."

"Hahahaa. Kau ini aneh aneh saja, berkata seperti itu. Jangan terlalu mendramatisir hidup."

"Tapi hidup dan cintaku melebihi drama musikal bertemakan percintaan," Jaejoong selesai makan dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lalu melihat Yunho sebentar,"

seharusnya aku gunakan kesempatanku. Tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa merasakan hal ini. Aku pergi"

Dan kata terakhir itu benar-benar terjadi.

Dia pergi entah kemana. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan

Dan seseorang mulai mempertanyakan kesempatan apa yang tidak digunakan Jaejoong saat itu. Jung Yunho.

_0_

Note : untuk awal chapter dimungkinkan hanya sedikit penggalan awal permasalahan. jadi mohon dipahami. saya akan meng-update maksimal satu minggu sekali tiap chapter. Dan diusahakan untuk menyelesaikan cerita sebelum mempublish cerita lainnya. kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Comment, please. Thanks before :)


	3. Look at Chapter 2

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

**CHAPTER II**

7 Tahun Kemudian...

Tumpukan kertas memenuhi meja kerja manajer East Corp. Bahkan papan nama bertuliskan Jung Yunho, pemilik meja tersebut sedikit tertutup oleh kertas pekerjaan manajer tersebut.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" suara berat keluar dari seseorang di balik tumpukan kertas.

"Tuan Jung, Anda ada _meeting _dengan wakil dari perusahaan Mike 1 jam lagi."

"Hahhh~," helaan napas berat mengiringi kegiatan _relax _sang direktur,"bisakah itu ditunda atau dibatalkan, Chanmi? Lihatlah! Tumpukan kertas ini masih menungguku untuk di perhatikan," ujarnya dengan menunjukkan wajah frustasi.

Sang lawan bicara hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah manajernya seperti anak kecil. "Tapi tuan, perusahaan Mike memiliki saham besar di perusahaan kita. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka tidak mau bekerja sama lagi? Saya tidak mau Direktur Utama marah besar."

"Ck! Kenapa kau selalu mengancamku dengan sebutan Direktur meyebalkan itu?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Direktur menyebalkan, Manajer Jung?"

Dzzzttt!

Sang manajer terpaku mendengar suara khas yang menurutnya suara –tidak-diperbolehkan-untuk-kau-menyebut-namanya- terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria –maaf- tua dan –maaf untuk sekali lagi- tambun berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Wanita bernama Chanmi itu mundur dan keluar sebelum ada perhelatan besar terjadi.

Cklek! Pintu tertutup dengan lembut,"Jung Yunho!" Ucap sang direktur dengan suara khasnya

"Ayah! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku anakmu- "

"BAGAIMANA AKU MEMPUNYAI ANAK YANG MANJA SEPERTIMU?! HAH?!"

Oke. Sang manajer yang baru saja disebut namanya, Jung Yunho, hanya bisa menarik napas saat sang direktur, ayahnya, kembali memarahinya. Sepertinya ini bukan kali pertama ia dimarahi, melihat gaya santai setelah mendengar ayahnya yang sudah berkoar di depan wajahnya.

"Rubah sikapmu atau perusahaan ini tidak akan pernah untukmu."

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa? "Ya! ayah tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku ini anakmu, satu-satunya anakmu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberikan perusahaan ini kepadaku."

"Hey! Aku yang mempunyai perusahaan ini. Jadi aku berhak menentukan siapa yang berhak mendapatkan ini. Aku akan memberikan perusahaan ini kepada Yoochun."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Yunho, membuat Tuan besar Jung terkesiap, " – maaf ayah"

Tuan besar Jung hanya menggelengkan kepala selagi di dalam batinnya bertanya _Kenapa aku mempunyai anak seperti ini? _poor tuan besar Jung.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kenapa kau semakin seperti anak kecil sekarang? Apa yang ibu berikan saat kau makan?"

"Ayah- bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, _yeah~ _mungkin aku sedang lelah."

"Lelah setiap hari? Apa yang kau lakukan setiap harinya?""

Yunho mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dan membuat senyum dengan terpaksa.

"Aku tidak tahan denganmu. Sepertinya ada jiwa anak kecil masuk ke tubuhmu. Sebaikya kau lebih rajin ke gereja dan meminta ampun kepada Tuhan." Tuan besar Jung membuka pintu dan kembali memandang ke Yunho," ubah sikapmu dan menjadi dewasalah. Atau kau kupindahkan ke tempat terpencil," lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melihat dengan pasrah tumpukan kertas pekerjaannya. Mungkin benar kata ayahnya dia harus ke gereja agar lebih semangat. _Jangan sampai perusahaan ini diberikan Yoochun. Fighting! _Batin Yunho dengan mengepalkan tangannya –seperti anak TK–

_0_

Setiap pagi aku selalu bersamamu

Pagi yang kujalani akan berwarna jika bersamamu

Tapi maaf, sepertinya pagiku akan mulai berubah

Karena aku memutuskan untuk tak bersamamu

Memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu

Dengan banyak pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kau lontarkan

Atau mungkin..

Kau sudah tak menganggapku sama sekali

Udara pagi sangat menyegarkan, kata orang. Sinar matahari dibutuhkan manusia, kata orang. Garam dapur membuat masakan lebih enak, kata orang. Dan banyak orang bilang, kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan kita itu menyakitkan.

_Apa itu benar? _Batin seseorang sedang berbaring di bangku taman panjang sambil memandang langit cerah. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk bantalan di bawah kepala.

"Tapi sepertinya, hanya aku yang sakit," ucapnya menerawang langit. Menggapai langit dengan tangan kirinya, sesuatu yang sia-sia. "Dasar tak berguna"

Tiba-tiba cahaya disekitarnya menjadi gelap. Seseorang menutupi cahanya, "siapa yang tak berguna?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tanya siapa yang tak berguna, Jaejoong?" ucap seseorang yang menutupi cahaya orang yang bernama Jaejoong itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya bergurau."

Orang tersebut duduk bersila bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong, "kau selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah bercerita jika benar-benar tidak dipaksa. Apa artinya aku seorang Park Yoochun sebagai temanmu? Hah~ kau ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Yoochun selalu seperti itu, ingin tahu segala hal yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong. Ingin menjaganya? Mungkin. Dari awal bertemu pun Yoochun sudah menampakkan jiwa penjaga kepada Jaejoong.

"Di mana Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Tertidur di mobil. Sepertinya dia kelelahan dalam perjalanan. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana berisiknya suara dia." Celoteh Yoochun dengan gaya bibir seperti bebek. Bahkan jaejoong tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Yoochun tidak kalah beda dengan orang yang ia ceritakan. Mereka jodoh? Mungkin haha.

"Jaejoong!"

"Hm?"

"Aku dan Junsu akan pergi ke Seoul."

Jaejoong menoleh,"berapa lama?"

"Aku dan dia akan menetap di Seoul. Aku akan melanjutkan bisnis keluargaku yang di Seoul"

"Bisnis keluargamu juga ada di sini, bukan?"

"Benar. Tapi aku akan bertukar tempat dengan saudaraku yang bekerja di Seoul. Dia sedikit bermasalah menangani bisnis yang di Seoul."

"Bermasalah?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan pertanda tak mengerti

"Aku dapat kabar dari ayahnya kalau saudaraku belum bisa memegang perusahaan di sana, mungkin karena masih pemula. Ayahnya meminta untuk bertukar tempat denganku kalau dia akan bekerja di sini beberapa waktu dan aku yang menggantikan dia di sana." panjang lebar Yoochun.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Tapi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bantulah dia selama dia menetap di sini."

Jaejoong sejenak berpikir. Jadi bisa dikatakan kalau dia akan menjadi pemandu saudara Yoochun untuk beberapa waktu? _Tour Guide?_

"Kau ingin aku menjadi _Tour Guide_-nya?"

"Haha. Kira-kira seperti itu. Tenang saja, dia orang yang baik dan ramah. Hanya saja dia kenak-kanakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti saat dia datang. Sepertinya kalian cocok jika berteman dekat."

"Ck! Jangan memutuskan sesuatu yang belum terjadi."

"Haha. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku yakin kalau kalian sepertinya akan berteman dekat. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa Pangeran Junsu ke rumah. Aku ada pekerjaan lagi setelah ini."

"Tidak mau. Kau saja gendong dia," tolak Jaejoong

"Oh! Ayolah, Kim Jaejoong. Kau tahu kejadian saat aku mencoba menggendongnya saat dia tertidur di ruang tv? Asmaku kambuh dan kau masih menolaknya?" pinta Yoochun

"Itu bukan urusanku, hahaha." Jaejoong berjalan santai sambil menggoyangkan tangannya layaknya Sang Maestro.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Kau harus membantuku. Hey, jangan lari!" Yoochun yang merasa ditinggal oleh Jaejoong mencoba mengejarnya. Dan terjadilah kejadian kejar-mengejar antara Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Seorang sahabat selalu membuat nyaman, bukan?

_0_

KRINGG! KRINGG! KRINGG!

Jaejoong membuka matanya terpaksa karena kebisingan yang ditimbulkan dari alat penunjuk waktu di kamarnya. Digapainya dengan malas benda tersebut dan mencoba mematikan bunyi kebisingan tersebut. Jam 5 sore, waktunya membuat makan malam. Ia bangkit dari singgasana dan beralih ke dapur. Dipakainya apron hello kitty-nya berwarna merah.

"Kau sedang apa, Hyung?"

"Eoh? Junsu-ya! Aku membuat makan malam untuk kita. Ini makan malam terakhir kita di sini bukan?" jawab Jaejoong santai. Junsu menyikut perutnya, "heish! Aku dan Yoochun tidak akan lama. Lagipula apa kau benar-benar ingin tidak bertemu dengan kami lagi?" tanya Junsu sensitif.

"Haha. Entahlah, sepertinya aku bosan bertemu dengan kalian setiap hari."

"Ya!" teriak junsu

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku pasti akan merindukan pertengkaran kalian yang sepertinya anak kecil"

"Heish! Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan sendirian besok. Saudara Yoochun akan datang besok. Dia akan tinggal bersamamu di rumah ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut sendirian." Beber Junsu sambil memakai apron lumba-lumba miliknya. Jaejoong mengambil sayuran di lemari pendingin, "iya, aku sudah diberitahu Yoochun. Ehm- kau tahu namanya?"

Junsu membantu Jaejoong membawakan sayuran dan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan untuk memasak dari lemari pendingin, dan menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap ke arah Junsu, "Ya! Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. Junsu yang mengacuhkannya mulai sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Apa? Aku salah mengambil bahan? Kau ingin memasak apa?" Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala dan berkacak pinggang. Poor Jae~.

"Aku bertanya, kau tahu nama saudaranya Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi

"Ah, ternyata itu. Aku lupa tapi marga Yoochun dengannya berbeda. Ah sebentar aku ingat lagi. Kalau tidak salah nama belakangnya Ho. Ehm~ Ehm~ Ho"

Jaejoong mengeryit, "apa itu sebuah nama? Ehm~ Ehm~ Ho?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Seungho? Dongho? Ehm-"

"Junho?"

"Hey! Itu nama kembaranku. Entahlah aku lupa. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan dia. Aku saja lupa dengan wajahnya."

"Apa yang kau ingat selain Yoochun, eoh?"

Junsu merona. Oh lihatlah betapa imutnya dia saat ini, " ya! Aku juga bisa mengingatmu. Hahaha."

"Alasan saja," cibir Jaejoong dan melanjutkan masaknya.

Jaejoong berpikir. Siapa nama dia sebenarnya? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apa mirip dengan Yoochun?

Deg deg deg!

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. _Perasaan apa ini? Tuhan tenangkan hati ini_, batin Jaejoong

"Kau melamun, Hyung?" Junsu menegur Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memandang kosong sayuran yang sedang ia cuci. Jaejoong yang merasa terpanggil dan segera membuyarkan lamunannya,"ah! Tidak. Aku sedang mencuci piring. Ah maksudku mencuci sayuran," Jaejoong mengelak dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. _Ada apa denganku?_

_0_

Maaf jika kalian menunggu lama karya ini, haha. Terimakasih kepada Vans Voldamin, 5351, dan dahsyatnyaff. Oke silahkan kalian review cerita ini dan komentar apa saja yang kurang dari cerita. Mungkin kalian bisa membantuku mencari inspirasi cerita ini. Aku sedang mengerjakan project ff tentang cerita segitiga antara seorang wanita, Changmin, dan Leo Vixx. Dan dimungkinkan kalian juga bisa membantuku bagaimana cerita itu berjalan. Thank u and see you later~


	4. Look at Chapter 3

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Chapter III**

Yunho memasukkan pakainnya ke dalam koper dengan kesal. Bayangkan saja, ayahnya hanya memutuskan secara sepihak kalau dia akan bertukar tempat dengan Yoochun di Busan. Menurut ayahnya, Yunho belum bisa menangani perusahaan pusat East Corp. di Seoul. Jadi ayahnya menyuruh Yunho untuk belajar dimulai dari anak perusahaan East Corp. yang berada di Busan.

"Benar-benar! Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan secara sepihak seperti ini."

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" ujar Yunho masih berkutat dengan pakaiannya

"Yunho. Kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu melihat punggung Yunho bergerak kasar, efek memasukkan baju ke koper dengan rasa kesal.

"Tidakkah ibu lihat? Aku diusir oleh Ayah." ucap Yunho kesal

Ibu Yunho menghampirinya sambil tersenyum, "bukan seperti itu, Yunho. Ayah hanya ingin kau bekerja dari anak perusahaan keluarga kita sebelum kau memegang semua perusahaan bersama Yoo-" ibu Yunho berhenti ketika Yunho berbalik dan menatap tajam matanya.

"Yoochun? Oh, apakah kalian benar-benar ingin menyuruhku pergi? Kenapa selalu Yoochun yang kalian sebut?" tanya Yunho emosi

Ibu Yunho menegang, tidak menyangka jika anaknya akan berkata seperti itu. Diraihnya tangan kanan Yunho, namun ditepis oleh Yunho. "Baiklah, tidak perlu menunggu karena sekarang juga aku akan pergi ke Busan dan bertukar tempat dengan Yoochun. Maaf, Ibu. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Yunho menutup kopernya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

_0_

Yunho sudah berdiri di depan ayahnya dan bersiap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya. " Aku pergi hari ini juga. Aku berjanji tidak akan kembali ke Seoul sebelum perusahaan di Busan mengalami kemajuan signifikan." ujar Yunho tegas. Dilihatnya Yunho dari bawah sampai atas, Ayah Yunho hanya mengangkat alisnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Iya." singkat Yunho

"Baiklah. Kau hanya boleh membawa satu kartu debit saja dan kau hanya boleh memakai fasilitas yang ada di sana."

Yunho membulatkan matanya," Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dengan uang untuk menyewa tempat tinggalku?"

"Kau bisa menempati rumah yang ditinggali Yoochun. Dan ini tiket pesawat ke Busan-" Ayah Yunho memberikan tiket pesawat kepada Yunho,"kau akan diantar oleh Paman Song ke bandara. Setelah sampai di Gimhae, kau akan dijemput oleh Yoochun."

Yunho mengambil tiket pesawat dari ayahnya

.

Saat Yunho hendak beranjak, Ayah Yunho menahannya, " berikan ponselmu." Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya. _Oh! apalagi ini? _batin yunho seraya memberikan ponsel dengan tidak rela. Ayah yunho mengambil ponsel Yunho dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah ponsel yang sedikit ketinggalan jaman dan menyodorkan kepada Yunho yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak percaya Yunho

"Ambilah! Ponselmu ayah tahan sampai kau kembali ke Seoul."

"Tapi Ayah-"

"Kau ingin pakai ponsel atau tidak?"

Dengan terpaksa, Yunho mengambil ponsel tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. Tanpa kata terakhir, Yunho menarik kopernya dan berjalan keluar pintu, memasuki mobil terparkir manis di depan rumah. Ayah Yunho memandang tubuh anaknya dari belakang dengan wajah sendu. Dirasakannya sentuhan lembut dibahunya. Ia melihat sang istri menahan tangis melihat kepergian Yunho tanpa ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang manis. Ayah Yunho menggenggam tangan sang istri, "dia harus belajar mandiri. Selama di sini kau selalu memanjakan dia. Lihatlah bagaimana dampaknya." Sang istri hanya mengangguk lemah, tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lontarkan. Anak tunggalnya pergi tanpa sepatah kata manis pun.

_0_

Yunho terjatuh dalam lamunannya. Dia masih tidak percaya ayahnya akan memutuskan hal ini tanpa bicara dengannya. Yunho memandang keluar jalan raya, melihat segerombolan anak sekolah berjalan dengan canda tawa mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Masa-masa seperti inilah yang ia rindukan, di saat dia masih bisa bersenang-senang dan bermain ke mana saja tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan berat yang ia hadapi sekarang. Masa-masa dia berteman baik dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong, yang ia tak tahu di mana manusia itu berada. Dia merindukan masa itu dan- merindukan teman baiknya itu, mungkin?

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." ujar Paman Song membuyarkan lamunan Yunho

Yunho keluar sembari membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia akan merindukan kota ini, pasti. Paman Song memberikan koper Yunho yang diambil dari bagasi, "mari tuan saya antar."

"Tidak perlu, Paman. Kau bisa langsung pulang."

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi tugas saya, Tuan."

"Tugas Paman yang lain adalah menuruti apa perintahku. Lebih baik Paman pulang, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Sebelum Paman Song mengucapkan sesuatu, Yunho sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Paman Song hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. "Selamat bekerja, Pangeran cilik." ujar Paman Song sembari melihat punggung Yunho.

_0_

Jaejoong berkutat dengan laptop miliknya di kamarnya. Wajahnya nampak frustasi akan sesuatu, tak jarang Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Jika rambutnya mudah rapuh, mungkin kepalanya sudah tidak berambut lagi.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Jaejoong melihat pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, terdengar suara Junsu di balik pintu meminta ijin untuk masuk. "Masuk saja. Tidak aku kunci," ujar Jaejoong kemudian berkonsen kembali kepada laptopnya. Junsu membuka pintu perlahan dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang apa, Hyung?"

"Memeriksa laporan keuangan yang diberikan oleh Arial. Sepertinya ia salah masukkan beberapa data."

"oh," Junsu ber-oh ria dan mengangguk berkali-kali. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong dan menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong,"aku dan Yoochun akan pergi menjemput saudaranya yang akan tinggal di sini. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut. Mungkin aku juga tidak akan pulang malam ini. Aku ingin memeriksa barang persediaan di gudang. Sepertinya ada masalah juga di sana."

Junsu memasang wajah tak senang. Jajeoong sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan di saat ia dan Yoochun akan pindah ke Seoul. "Apa kau tidak ada waktu sebentar untuk kami? Sebelum kami pergi?" tanya Junsu. Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memutar badannya menghadap Junsu. "Bukankah yang aku kerjakan juga perusahaan Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum.

"Kalian hanya pergi ke Seoul bukan ke luar angkasa. Kalian bisa kembali jika kalian mau, dan aku juga akan bermain ke Seoul jika aku rindu dengan kalian." Tutur Jaejoong, sukses membuat wajah sedih Junsu mulai memudar. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Hehe. Kalau begitu, aku bersiap-siap ya, Hyung. Bye~" Jaejoong melihat Junsu keluar dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya alasan yang ia ucapkan memang benar adanya. Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat layar laptopnya menjadi gelap. Ditekannya asal beberapa tombol dan hasilnya nihil. _Sial! _umpat Jaejoong. Laptopnya mati sedangkan data yang sudah ia rubah belum disimpan. Pekerjaan beratnya baru saja dimulai. Poor~

_0_

Banyak orang memperlambat langkah kakinya untuk melihat kerumunan yang terjadi di dalam bandara. Bahkan suara-suara halus terdengar riuh di suatu tempat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bom? Malaikat jatuh? Pesawat terlambat datang?

"Bagaimana? Sudah membaik?" suara berat terdengar dari balik kerumunan. Seorang pria tengah memegang pergelangan kaki kiri seorang wanita dihadapannya, sedangkan sang wanita hanya mengangguk menahan sakit. "Tinggal sedikit lagi," pria tersebut dengan lihai memutar pergelangan kaki wanita tersebut dan-

KREKK!

"Akk! Sakit!" teriak wanita tersebut

"Selesai. Lebih baik setelah ini, kompres kaki Anda dengan air es. Jangan terlalu lama memakai high heels kalau Anda masih sayang dengan kaki Anda." Ujar pria tersebut sambil tersenyum. Pria itu membantu sang wanita untuk bangun dan bersiap pergi. "Maaf. Siapa nama Anda?" tanya sang wanita dengan menahan lengan pria. "Panggil saja Jung," jawabnya dan bergegas pergi.

Suatu ciptaan Tuhan menuju sempurna berjalan dengan gagah keluar dari pintu bandara. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan mata musangnya. Suatu ketampanan yang menuju sempurna dipadu padankan dengan setelan jas yang melekat ditubuhnya dan koper tergolong mewah yang ia bawa . Tak sedikit pula wanita memandang dengan tatapan terpesona kepadanya. Suatu ciptaan yang tak patut untuk disia-siakan, bukan?

"Jung Yunho!" teriak seseorang dan membuat sang pria otomatis mencari sumber suara. Dua orang pria melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Yunho hanya membuka mulutnya dengan bentuk huruf "o" dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Yo! Yunho. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya salah satu pria dengan penampilan penuh aura cassanova. Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar dan melakukan hi-five kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Tidak baik. Kau lihat sendiri aku diusir dari rumahku, Park Yoochun. Sepertinya mereka lebih menginginkanmu dibanding aku." Ucap Yunho enteng

"Ash. Terlalu mendramatisir kau, Jung Yunho. Kau hanya tinggal beberapa bulan di sini."

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul, suasana di sini lebih menyenangkan dibanding Seoul." Ucap Yunho tenang sambil menghirup udara sekitar. Dilihatnya sekeliling bandara. Dia harus cepat beradaptasi dengan kota ini, sesegera mungkin. Matanya berhenti tepat di hadapan seorang pria di samping, "Yoochun! Dia yang tinggal bersamaku?" Dilihatnya pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. TAKK!

"Ya! Dia ini kekasihku. Kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu, hah?" Yoochun memukul kepala Yunho. Entah siapa yang tak sopan, tapi sepertinya hal ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan.

"Aku hanya bertanya, tidak perlu cemburu. Lagipula aku tidak berminat dengannya."

Mata Yoochun membola, " Kau bocah. Ayo cepat ke rumahku, aku juga harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Seoul"

Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati, _"benar-benar seperti bocah. Apakah Jaejoong hyung akan tahan tinggal dengan orang baru ini?"_

_0_

Junsu turun dari mobil Yoochun dan bergegas melangkah untuk masuk rumah. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat garasi kosong dengan pintu garasi yang terbuka lebar, terlebih lagi mobil Jaejoong tidak terparkir di dalam sana. Yoochun menghampirinya dengan pandangan bingung, "ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Hyung tidak ada di rumah." Junsu melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu masuk. Yunho terlihat kesusahan dengan koper besarnya yang berjalan tidak mulus di halaman rumah Yoochun, "kenapa susah sekali. Ya Yoochun, bantu aku membawa koper ini." Yoochun hanya berjalan santai dan mengacuhkan permintaan Yunho. "Ya! Park Yoochun, Kau mendengarku tidak?" Yoochun tak bergeming dan tetap melenggang. Nasib Yunho~

_0_

"Halo! Hyung, Kau di mana?" tanya Junsu dengan seseorang di seberang telepon

"..."

"Jadi Kau lembur di sana? Kau tidak mengantarkan kami ke Bandara?"

".."

Junsu memasang wajah tak suka, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Hyung. Kau harus jaga kesehatan. Saudara Yoochun sudah datang dan dia akan tidur di kamar Yoochun, sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengannya."

"..."

Tawa lumba-lumba Junsu muncul, "baiklah, Hyung. Aku dan Yoochun akan berangkat sekarang. Nanti aku kabarkan jika aku sudah sampai. Bye~" Junsu mematikan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba belakang punggungnya terasa berat. Sebuah dekapan. "kau menghubungi Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari kepala Junsu.

"Yoochun-ah"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin saudaramu akan tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoong Hyung?"

Yoochun mengernyit,"memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya khawatir jika Jaejoong Hyung tidak betah tinggal bersamanya."

"Hahahaha. Jadi kau hanya mengkhawatirkan kalau mereka berdua tidak bisa akrab?"

Junsu mengangguk. Entah kenapa, perasaan tidak enak menggeluti hati dan pikirannya. Junsu masih tidak tega meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di Busan.

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Junsu. "Aku yakin Jaejoong bisa akrab dengan Yunho. Mungkin akan ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, tapi tidak akan lama. Percayalah," ujar Yoochun

"Tapi-"

"Ya! Park Yoochun. Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Yunho muncul dengan balutan handuk di pinggangnya dengan tubuh bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka tanpa sehelai benang pun. Pelukan junsu dan Yoochun otomatis terlepas, saat Junsu menjauhkan dirinya dari Yoochun.

"Oh Oh. i'm sorry, bro. Aku tidak melihat kalau kalian sedang intim berdua. Maaf-"

"Oh! Tidak perlu minta maaf, Yunho-ssi. Ini bukan salahmu," jawab Junsu membuka suara.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat? Aku akan mengantar kalian ke bandara."

"Tidak perlu-" sergah Yoochun, "-kami akan diantar oleh salah satu supir kantor. Lebih baik kau istiraht saja. besok kau sudah harus bekerja menggantikan posisiku. Temanku akan membawamu ke kantor dan menunjukkan semua tempat dan apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan selama di sini."

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati. Kabari jika sudah sampai di Seoul."

Junsu dan Yoochun mengangguk bersama. Yunho beranjak pergi dan masuk ke dalam kamar. "Dia baik, bukan?" tanya Yoochun. Junsu memainkan ponselnya asal,"entahlah. Aku masih khawatir dengan Jaejoong, hyung." Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu. "tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, sebelum ketinggalan pesawat."

_0_

Sebuah mobil baru saja memasuki garasi rumah milik Yoochun. Jaejoong keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan keadaan lelah dan kusut. Pekerjaan hari ini sangatlah berat. Semua data yang janggal sudah ia kerjakan dalam waktu singkat, sebelum diperiksa kembali oleh manajer barunya besok. Jaejoong membuka pintu dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Tenggorokannya perlu diisi dengan sentuhan cairan dingin.

"Sepi sekali," ujarnya,"Oh, iya. Mereka sudah pergi ke Seoul." Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat lampu kamar yag ditempati Yoochun dan Junsu menyala. Ia baru ingat, Junsu memberitahu dirinya jika saudara Yoochun sudah datang saat Junsu menghubunginya.

_Semoga saja dia bisa diajak berteman. Semoga!_

Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit suara, membuat seseorang di dalam kamar Yoochun dan Junsu terbangun dari tidurnya.

_Semoga dia bisa membantuku selama di sini. Semoga!_

_0_

Hai, aku kembali. Maaf jika aku tidak menepati janjiku. Aku sedang ada kegiatan untuk membuat acara dance competition, di mana aku menjadi tim inti kepanitiaan. Maaf jika chapter 3 tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Karena aku ingin membuat kehidupan mereka sedikit dipersulit dengan keadaan /maaf/, aku masih dalam tahap proses ff yang lain. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan mempublish ff lain jika ff ini belum 75% terselesaikan. Terimakasih kepada semua viewer yang masih menunggu atau mau membaca cerita ini lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa cerita ini tidak berdasarkan dengan kehidupan atau kepribadian mereka sesungguhnya dalam dunia nyata. Kalian harus benar-benar menganggap bahwa mereka sedang bermain drama dalam cerita ini. Jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada suatu keadaan atau sifat yang kalian tidak senangi.

Terimakasih kepada nabratz, 5351, mami fate kamikaze, DahsyatNyaff, dan vans Voldamin. Aku ingin bertanya kepada Vans Voldamin : yang kamu maksud typos di mana-mana mungkin kata-kataku yang kurang tepat ya? karena kalau typos huruf aku udah cek di ceritanya langsung ga ada yang typos. Terima kasih. See you next time~


	5. Look at Chapter 4

Look at..

Main Pair : Yunjae and Yoosu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Hurt

Warning : Boy x Boy / BL / OOC

Summary : Perasaan yang tidak bisa diutarakan berdampak pada menghilangnya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua terungkap

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

_Mata musang itu tertutup rapat,_

_Bibir berbentuk love itu sedikit terbuka,_

_Wajah kecilnya terlihat damai dalam tidur di singgasana_

_Dia bukan pangeran,_

_Bukan pula titisan dari langit_

_Dia hanya seorang pria yang merasa tidak diperlakukan adil_

_Tapi dia tidak tahu,_

_Bahwa hidupnya akan berulang seperti masa lalunya_

_Hanya saja,_

_Kali ini dia benar-benar harus bersikap dewasa_

_Agar seseorang,_

_Tidak lagi meninggalkannya_

_._

_._

_._

"Nggghh!" Yunho menggeliatkan badannya dan mengusap matanya dengan malas. "Terang sekali. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Digapainya jam tangan rolex miliknya di dipan. Jam 7.45. Oh shit! Dia terlambat pada hari pertama bekerja. Yunho meloncat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Gerakan tergesa-gesa Yunho membuat suara gaduh dari benda-benda terjatuh hingga suara pintu yang ditutup kasar.

Seseorang berada di dapur itu hanya bisa terkejut dan mengernyitkan dahinya, mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar orang baru itu. "Apa yang dia lakukan? Ck!" tanya Jajeoong yang melanjutkan mempersiapkan sarapan. Sudah tersedia nasi goreng, roti tawar, selai kacang dan stoberi, serta telur mata sapi. Dia bingung harus membuatkan makanan apa untuk teman barunya ini. Yoochun tidak memberitahu bagaimana saudaranya, apa yang disukai, dan apa yang tidak disukai. Yoochun hanya berkata bahwa Jaejoong akan cocok berteman dengannya. Kalimat apa itu? Sangat tidak mendukung baginya.

Setelah mempersiapkan semua, Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya, jam 7.55. Terlambat untuk pendatang baru mungkin tidak apa-apa. Lagipula orang itu akan menjadi manajer barunya. Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar orang baru itu. Diketuknya tiga kali, "Maaf, sarapan sudah siap," ucapnya. Tidak ada respon dari dalam. "Hm, Tuan. Saya meninggalkan sarapan untuk Anda. Saya harus berangkat sekarang, saya akan terlambat." ujar Jaejoong dengan harapan ada jawaban dari dalam. Hening. Ish! Apa orang itu tidak mendengar? Ini sudah waktunya dia berangkat ke kantor. Dia akan TERLAMBAT! Jaejoong memutuskan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"TUNGGU! MAAF, BISAKAH ANDA MENUNGGU? SEBENTAR LAGI SAYA AKAN KELUAR!" teriak seseorang dari dalam. Jaejoong hanya menoleh ke belakang, "Saya tunggu di meja makan," kembali berjalan ke ruang makan.

_0_

.

.

.

Setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja biru muda membalut tubuh pria dengan gagahnya. Tampan. Satu kata itu yang pasti terlontar jika orang-orang melihat dirinya. Yunho keluar dari kamar dengan membawa tas kerjanya. Yunho berjalan ke ruang makan, seseorang telah menunggunya di meja makan. Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung belakang orang tersebut.

"Maaf, membuat anda menunggu." ujar Yunho. Yunho berhenti di tempat, perasaan tidak enak menghampirinya. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang tersebut. Yunho masih setia untuk diam dan menunggu reaksi _housemate_-nya. Orang tersebut menoleh perlahan, Yunho memicingkan matanya. Dan–

"KAU?" mata Yunho membola dan sedikit berteriak, melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya. _Shock?_ Mungkin

"Ju- Jung Yun- ho?" ujar orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Dan masa lalu kembali berputar.

_0_

.

.

.

"Ehmmm, aku minta telurnya." Pinta Yunho. Jaejoong memberikan sepiring berisi telur mata sapi kearah Yunho, dengan diam. Yunho mengambil satu telur mata sapi dan menaruhnya di atas nasi gorengnya, juga dalam diam.

Hening. Semua berjalan dengan hening. Yunho berkutat dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana mengajak bicara Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memandangnya dan fokus dengan sarapan dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong melihat piring Yunho. Piring Yunho tidak benar-benar bersih.

Yunho bangkit," Aku berangkat, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu!"

_Jaejoong berbicara, terimakasih Tuhan! _Batin Yunho. Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong. Oh Tuhan! Teman kecilnya semakin–

"Memang kau tahu di mana kantornya?" tanya Jaejoong dingin

PRANG! Yunho mendengar ada sebuah suara harapan pecah berkeping-keping di telinganya. Bodoh! Kenapa dia menjadi orang bodoh disaat keadaan seperti ini. yunho menggaruk canggung pipinya yang tak gatal. "Eung~ sebenarnya tidak tahu. Kau mau mengantarkanku ke kantor? Bukankah kau diminta Yoochun untuk mendampingiku untuk beberapa waktu?" Yunho berbicara panjang lebar dengan cengiran yang sangat mendukung dirinya menjadi orang bodoh. "Tunggu di depan. Aku membereskan ini terlebih dahulu." Dan Yunho pun mengangguk mengerti.

Jaejoong mengambil piring kotor mereka dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Dia meletakkan piring-piring tersebut dengan sangat pelan. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan sempurna. Dia seperti orang mati otak. "Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa?" Jaejoong memegang pinggiran tempat cuci piring kuat-kuat dan tertunduk lesu. Sepertinya keadaan tadi membuat energinya berkurang. Sarapannya tak menambah energi sama sekali. Bahkan kali ini dia bingung bagaimana cara bernafas dengan benar. _Bunuh aku, Tuhan!_

_0_

.

.

.

Junsu menyiapkan setelan pakaian kantor untuk Yoochun. Ini hari pertama Yoochun bekerja di perusahaan pusat, jadi semuanya harus berkesan.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan bajuku?" suara Yoochun menggema di telinga Junsu bersamaan dengan sebuah dekapan. Junsu melihat ke belakang. Kekasihnya sudah selesai mandi dengan masih memakai _bathrobe. _"Sudah. Nah! Ini bajunya," ujar Junsu dengan menunjuk setelan pakaian kantor di atas tempat tidur,"Kau akan terlihat gagah dengan ini." Yoochun tersenyum dan tiba-tiba membalikkan badan Junsu. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Junsu hingga bibir mereka menyatu. Bukan sebuah ciuman nafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman terimakasih untuk pasangannya. Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya, terlihat jelas cetakan semburat merah di wajah Junsu yang tertunduk malu.

"Hey! Jangan seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Junsu mendongak menatap Yoochun. Dia tahu apa maksudnya. "Ya! Mesum! Buang pikiranmu untuk satu hari ini saja." Junsu memukul pelan dada Yoochun. Yoochun tertawa keras, "Hahaha. Baiklah, aku tahan sampai nanti malam." Yoochun meraih pakaian tersebut dan mengganti pakaian satu per satu. Junsu melihat gerakan Yoochun berganti pakaian, tapi pikirannya mengawang kepada Jaejoong tiba-tiba. _Aku belum menghubungi Jae Hyung. Jam makan siang aku akan menghubunginya._

_0_

.

.

.

Semua orang berkumpul di aula pertemuan. Mereka besuara riuh bertanya-tanya akan ada apa hari ini. "Kudengar akan ada manajer baru yang menggantikan posisi Park Yoochun." Ujar salah seorang pria tua dengan wajah meyakinkan. "Hanya manajer saja, kenapa harus mengumpulkan kita semua?" Ujar salah seorang pria muda yang ikut dalam perkumpulan kecil tersebut. Beberapa orang masuk dan berbaris di tas panggung. Mereka beberapa pejabat tinggi perusahaan tersebut. Ada Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di antara barisan tersebut. Seketika suasana menjadi sunyi dan semua tatapan mengarah kepada wajah orang asing yang berada di antara barisan tersebut, Jung Yunho.

Seorang pria tergolong tidak muda maju ke depan mimbar, "Selamat pagi. Maaf mengumpulkan kalian di sini secara tiba-tiba. Saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang akan menjadi manajer pemasaran baru dan akan menggantikan posisi Park Yoochun. Yunho kemarilah" Yunho menghampiri dan berdiri sejajar dengan pria tersebut. "Dia Jung Yunho. Anak pemilik perusahaan ini, East Corp." ujar pria tersebut dan suasana kembali riuh dengan bisikan halus orang-orang di dalam ruangan. Pria tersebut menepuk pundak Yunho dan mempersilahkannya untuk berbicara.

Yunho berdiri di depan mimbar,"Selamat pagi. Saya Jung Yunho sebagai manajer pemasaran yang baru. Mohon kerjasamanya." Dan suara tepuk tangan pecah seiring dengan senyuman Yunho yang mengembang. Jaejoong melihat senyuman tersebut. _Selamat datang, Jung Yunho._

_0_

_._

_._

_._

_I got you~ ~ Under my skin.._

Suara dering smartphone Jaejoong menggema. Jaejoong yang berkutat dengan komputer dan data-data perusahaan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia melihat layar smartphonenya. _Junsu call._ Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, Junsu"

-Hyung, kau di kantor?-

"He'em aku sedang menyelesaikan laporan pemasaran."

-Kau sudah makan? Ini sudah jam makan siang-

Jaejoong memijat tulang hidungnya,"Aku tak berselera makan."

-Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Dia berperilaku baik, bukan?-

"Dia sedang di ruangnnya. Sesungguhnya dia itu saudara Yoochun atau dirimu? Kenapa kau yang mengkhawatirkannya?"

-Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, bodoh-

"Hahaha, baiklah. Terimakasih untuk mengkhawatirkanmu. Di mana Yoochun?"

-Sedang ke kamar mandi. Aku menjadi Sekretaris pribadi Yoochun-

Jaejoong tersenyum geli, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

-Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi menyebalkan? Yasudah aku tutup teleponnya.-

"Hahaha, kau sangat mudah dibuat marah. Selamat ya atas pekerjaan barumu."

-Hehe, terimakasih. Baiklah aku akan siang dengan Yoochun. Kau jangan lupa makan. Bye~-

"Ya, bye."

Jaejoong menaruh kembali smartphonenya dan melihat jam di tangannya. Benar, jam makan siang. Tapi dia benar-benar tak berselera makan.

"Ah, Jaejoong. Kau sibuk?" Jaejoong mencari sumber suara. Yunho di hadapannya. "Ada apa?" ucapnya dingin. "Temani aku makan siang." Yunho meminta namun dengan nada seperti menyuruh. "Ada kantin di belakang kantor. Kau bisa makan di sana."

"Apa kau lupa? Kau kan berjanji akan menemaniku disaat aku membutuhkan bant–"

Jaejoong bangkit dengan terpaksa, "Baiklah. Cepat jalan." Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong berjalan mendahuluinya. "Yes!" Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat. Masa lalu benar-benar terulang, bukan?

_0_

.

.

.

_Semua berjalan tanpa kuduga_

_Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa_

_Hentikan ini.._

_Aku tak tahu apa aku sanggup mengahadapi ini_

_Bunuh aku, Tuhan_

_Bunuh aku_

_Aku tak ingin sakit lagi_

Malam semakin larut. Bulan dan bintang mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Semilir angin menabrak dirinya kepada seseorang berada di atap gedung tinggi. Matanya terpejam, merasakan semilir angin itu. Rambut hitamnya ikut bergerak mengikuti semilir angin. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, sesekali perlahan. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ada banyak anak pikiran yang muncul dalam otaknya.

"Kenapa harus dia? KENAPA?!" teriaknya dengan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong celana. Mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk kotak, kotak rokok. Dikeluarkannya satu puntung rokok dan mulai menyalakan dengan korek api yang ia ambil dalam kantong sakunya. Menyesapnya kuat-kuat dan mengehembuskan asapnya kasar.

"Kalau bukan dia, aku akan bersikap biasa saja. Tapi apa ini? ARGGHH!" sekali lagi ia mengacak rambutnya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Kantong sakunya bergetar, pertanda telepon masuk. Dilhatnya layar, _Arial call._

"Halo?"

-Ya! Kau di mana, Jaejoong oppa? Manajer baru kita mencarimu.-

"Aku sedang ada urusan"

-Hah! Tidak perlu mengaku sibuk. Cepat kembali dan temui dia. Ini juga sudah jam pulang kantor.-

"Hey, kenapa kau cerewet sekali?"

-Aku cerewet karena kau menyusahkanku dengan meninggalkan manajer baru ini bersamaku. Sudah cepat kembali!-

Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt

Jaejoong melihat layar smartphonenya yang bertuliskan _end call_, "Cih! Dasar wanita cerewet." Bibirnya maju layaknya orang yang sedang menggerutu. Dia mematikan puntung rokoknya dan memasukkan smartphonenya ke saku. Berjalan meninggalkan atap gedung tersebut.

_0_

.

.

.

Mobil Jaejoong berhenti di garasi rumah mereka –Jaejoong dan Yunho– dan keluar dua orang pria –Jaejoong dan Yunho– dari dalam. Jaejoong bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Yunho di belakangnya. Yunho masih belum bisa berbicara banyak dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, Jaejoong hanya berfokus dengan menyetir tanpa ada basa-basi dengannya.

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuka satu persatu pakaian kantornya. Pikirannya penat hari ini. Janji Jaejoong yang akan membantunya saat ia kesusahan tidak Jaejoong tepati. Jaejoong akan melakukan jika Yunho sudah benar-benar memaksa. Ia memasuki kamar mandi dan memutar kran shower. Ada yang tak beres, air tidak keluar di shower. Diputarnya berkali-kali dan hasilnya nihil. Yunho menghela napas, kamar mandinya rusak. Ia melilitkan handuk putih dipinggangnya menutupi bagian –vital– bawahnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Saat keluar, ia berpas-pasan dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut dengan keadaan Yunho yang sedikit– seksi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, " Kenapa kau tidak berpakaian?"

"Aku mau mandi dan kamar mandiku rusak"

"O-oh Yasudah." Jaejoong buru-buru pergi, namun kakinya terasa licin dan membuatnya tidak seimbang. Dengan sigap Yunho menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh, dan terbentuklah sebuah pose intim yang membuat orang akan terkagum melihatnya.

Badan Jaejoong miring 450 dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Kedua tangan Yunho melingkar apik di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Mata mereka bertemu. Menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Hingga mereka tersadar dalam lamunan masing-masing dan saling menjauhkan diri. "Terimakasih!" ucap Jaejoong canggung. Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan membuat pemilik tangan sontak kaget. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan membuat makan malam."

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Bukankah kita teman dekat dulu, sebelum kau meninggalkanku tanpa ada kabar."

"Aku pindah karena ayahku dipindah tugas. Saat ingin menghubungimu, semua kontak hilang di handphoneku dan kedua orang tuaku."

"Cih! Kenapa kebohonganmu tidak dapat kupercaya?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa bisa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Yunho tersenyum miring, "Ayahmu masih sering melakukan kontak dengan orang tuaku setelah kalian pindah. Tapi kau– Ayahmu berkata kalau kau pergi ke Jepang seorang diri melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Kedua orang tuamu bahkan kau larang untuk mengetahui keberadaanmu. Apa namanya kalau bukan kau menjauhiku?"

Penuturan panjang Yunho sukses membuat mata Jaejoong membola. Jaejoong meronta meminta lepas, namun tangan kiri Yunho malah mencengkram bahu Jaejoong. Pergerakan tari-menarik itu membuat kaos v-neck Jaejoong mengekspos sedikit bahu kirinya. Yunho melihat samar-samar tulisan di dada kiri Jaejoong, **Yu-**. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung menutup kembali kaosnya.

"Kau mentato tubuhmu?" tanya Yunho

"Bukan urusanmu, Jung yunho."

Yunho masih penasaran dan berusaha kembali membuka kaos di bahu Jaejoong, dan sukses. Mata Yunho membulat melihat tulisan yang berada di bahu Jaejoong.

**Yunho**

"Kau! Kenapa ada namaku?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Jaejoong menutup kasar bajunya, "Sudah kubilang, apa pun yang ada hubungannya denganku bukan urusanmu." Jaejoong berbalik, matanya memanas. "Menjadi urusanku karena ada namaku di bahumu." Sesaat Yunho terdiam dan mulutnya terbuka, "A-apa kau– Kau tidak menyimpan sesuatu terhadapku" Jaejoong hanya terdiam, air mata mulai membasahi matanya. Ia hanya bisa menahan isak tangis yang memaksa keluar.

"Jaejoong jawab aku –" Yunho memutar balik Jaejoong dan mendapati mata Jaejoong yang bengkak dan sembab akan air mata.

"Iya, aku menyembunyikan perasaan terhadapmu. Kenapa aku pindah dan menghilang tanpa jejak itu semua karena kau. Hiks"

Yunho mencoba menghapus air mata Jaejoong, namun ditepis oleh Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Saat aku tahu bahwa kau yang akan tinggal bersamaku, aku tidak bisa berpikir. Kenapa harus dirimu? Di saat aku mulai benar-benar mencoba untuk melupakanmu, kau datang. KENAPA TUHAN MEMUTUSKAN HAL INI?! KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH, JUNG YUNHO! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCINTAIMU?!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris menuturkan semua perasaan yang menyakitkan baginya. Yunho memandang sedih melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua berjalan tanpa ia duga, bahkan pernyataan perasaan Jaejoong. Tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dan menahan isak tangisnya, "Setelah ini, aku menjamin tidak akan ada lagi perasaan seperti ini. Lupakan saja semuanya." Jaejoong kembali menjauh dan menuju ke kamarnya. Yunho benar-benar kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir. Saat Jaejoong memasuki kamar, tiba-tiba Yunho menyelinap masuk sebelum Jaejoong menutup pintu.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat dan secara cepat menyatukan bibir _love-_nya dengan bibir plum milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya terlonjak kaget dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ini terasa cepat bagi Jaejoong. Namun akal sehatnya menyadarkan bahwa semua ini tidak benar. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Yunho. Memukul dada Yunho dan mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi tenaga Yunho lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

"Lephwah– skan." Yunho tak bergeming. Masih menahan kuat rengkuhannya terhadap Jaejoong. Lidahnya mencari akses untuk membuka bibir Jaejoong yang terkatup rapat.

Jaejoong berpikir keras untuk bisa meloloskan dirinya dari Yunho. Hanya ada satu cara. Jaejoong menendang bagian vital Yunho dan sontak membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan. Dalam keadaan tersebut, Jaejoong mendorong Yunho keluar dan menutup pintu kuat-kuat. Tak lupa ia kunci agar itu tak terulang kembali. Matanya kembali basah, saat ini dia bena-benar ingin pergi. Dia tidak mau melihat Yunho lagi. Tidak mau

"Jaejoong aku minta maaf. Demi tuhan, Jae! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Argh- sial!" Yunho memukul keras pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bodoh kali, benar-benar bodoh.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" samar-samar suara Jaejoong dibalik pintu menyuruh Yunho untuk pergi. Kaki Yunho masih tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih tidak percaya yang telah ia lakukan.

_._

_._

_._

_Benang merah itu rentan untuk putus,_

_Jika kalian tidak menjaganya_

_Kalian diciptakan untuk bersatu,_

_Tapi memutuskan untuk berpisah_

_Manusia memang tidak pernah mengucap syukur_

_Tidak pernah merasa puas_

_Hingga suatu ketika_

_Mereka lelah dengan dunia mereka_

_Mereka meminta untuk menghilang dari dunianya_

_Bahkan kematian pun diminta oleh mereka_

_Tidak semudah itu_

_Tuhan menciptakanmu bukan untuk cepat mati_

_Tuhan menciptakanmu agar kau bisa mengerti_

_Bagaimana rasanya cinta, sakit, bahagia, sedih, dan pengorbanan_

_Bahkan ribuan rasa_

_Karena semua yang tercipta itu milik Tuhan,_

_Termasuk orang yang kau cintai_

_To be Continued..._

_._

_._

_Chapter 4 selesai. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Mungkin kalian tidak akan tahu sebelum aku memberi tahu /maaf/ sebenarnya saat adegan Yunho mencium Jaejoong aku ingin membuat sex scene. Tapi tanganku dan otakku seperti tidak sanggup membuatnya. Mungkin next chapter aku akan membuatnya. Doakan saja untukku. Aku akan menjalani ujian di kampus selama 2 minggu. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan next chapter untuk minggu depan atau 2 minggu ke depan. Aku mohon kalian bisa memahami. Terimakasih kepada pembaca yang muncul dengan komentarnya dan pembaca yang belum muncul sampai saat ini. Hahaha. Aku menghargai kalian semua, tapi menghargai karyaku dengan komentar bukankah sebuah feedback yang baik? Hahaha._

_ cindyshim07 : sepertinya tidak bisa akur sebelum mereka melakukan this and that. Hahaha maaf, tapi aku membuat alur sedikit menyedihkan_

_ : nasib jaejoong? Lihat sendiri bukan dia seperti apa. Maaf ya~ /bow/_

_ mami fate kamikaze : sudah bertemu dan seperti inilah kelanjutannya. terimakasih~ jangan bosan-bosan untuk berkomentar_

_ Vans Voldamin : TERIMAKASIHHHH~ pelajaranmu sangat membantuku. Apa masih ada yang salah? sepertinya ada. Hahaha._

_Aku berjanji kepada kalian yang sudah berkomentar di karyaku dan mempunyai karya di sini, aku review satu per satu cerita. Tapi setelah aku ujian ya~ Terimakasih~ Komentar kalian sangat ditunggu. R9095_


End file.
